


Losing a Bet with Vega

by eternalshiva



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing wasn’t something Kaidan liked, nor appreciated especially when the bets were playing for skins. The Major rolled a shoulder as the bite of the bathing suit strap dug into the muscle of it and he barely resisted the urge to dig at the thin piece of material ridding up the crack of his ass.</p><p>“You snooze, you loose, Blue.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing a Bet with Vega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/gifts).



> Kaidan Porn Week 2013 - For Spicyshimmy

Losing wasn’t something Kaidan liked, nor appreciated  _especially_  when the bets were playing for skins. The Major rolled a shoulder as the bite of the bathing suit strap dug into the muscle of it and he barely resisted the urge to dig at the thin piece of material ridding up the crack of his ass.

_“You snooze, you loose, Blue.”_

Vega’s horrid cackle still rang in the air of memory, the shame of it all still burning his hears. The strange small bright yellow material had been flung at him after the last cards had been laid out and he had clearly lost the round of Poker. 

Kaidan hadn’t even been sure how to put it on. 

The straps were too loose around his narrow hips and the flap over his cock and balls was far too…  _free._  So he’d pull them up and over his shoulders - which kept the party still down there but now there was an intruder taking a ride between his butt cheeks. 

“Once around the crew deck…” Kaidan murmured, taking in a breath to calm the slow burning climb of anger rising from the pit of his belly.

That was the deal.

One slow, humiliating lap, a press of his buns against Chakwas’s windows, a stroll into Garrus’s station with a nonchalant _Got time to calibrate perfection?_  before hitting Liara’s with a casual  _Have any information on this fine galactic ass?_

Kaidan’s jaw flexed as he bit the inside of his cheek and absently scratched at a bare ass cheek. This bet was ridiculous. Why did he agree to this? He clenched his fists, head held high as though nothing was the matter with his dress attire and waited for the crew quarter doors to swish open as he approached them. 

Shepard stepped off the elevator, Chakwas had been hounding the commander to come down and check on his implants since boarding the Normandy but he’d been too busy with curing the genophage, stopping the upheaval of galactic government from Cerberus and a crooked politician. 

 _“Excuses, Commander”_  He could almost hear… no that wasn’t right -  _feel_  her  _tut_ and _tsk_  with indignation and he wasn’t sure what was worst - the fact that he’d rather headbutt a Battle-master Krogan than handle a disappointed glare from the doc.

He eyed the skeleton crew manning the crew deck  his eye catching strange yellow objects all over the mess table. He inched forward, reaching out and picked one object up, realising it was a banana. 

He blinked.  _Why… No_. He didn’t have time to wonder why there was three dozen bananas on the table or why it reeked of Joker. He had a miffed doctor to see. He turned on his heels and pushed the questions aside, marching his ass to his appointment. The med-bay doors swished open, Chakwas turned from her station and smiled at him. 

“Well hello, Commander - this should be quick." 

"No needles this time,” he gruffed, watching out the window as she held up her omni-tool to check his vitals. He sat down on one of the beds, wincing as she pinched his skin in places he’d rather not repeat as she hummed and ah’d. He sighed, looking out of the window nearest him and noticed something unusual about the crew. He frowned when they slowly began to stop their work and turned from their stations to look at something coming from the crew quarters. He raised a brow when one dropped her data-pad and another turned on his heels and walked out of the area rather quickly.

The mystery was solved almost immediately when Kaidan appeared in front of him outside the glass. Brown angry and humiliated eyes met with surprised blue and before Shepard could even form the question in his head to let it slip between his lips, Kaidan turned and that’s when he noticed there was something amiss.

He wasn’t wearing clothes.

Shepard blinked - not that wasn’t right. He was wearing  _something_  but he was sure it wasn’t legal back on earth… or certain quadrants of space. Chakwas gasped and Shepard’s eyes fell right down to the bottom of the glass pane and blinked again. 

Kaidan pressed his butt hard against the glass, grinding his teeth as he could feel Shepard’s eyes on his posterior. He swallowed, doing a little swirl of his hips to make sure the print of it was left behind before taking another breath and moving on. 

_Vega was going to pay._

Shepard watched Kaidan stroll away, chin still held high, and marched up the stairs to Garrus’s station. 

“You  _saw_  that… right?” Shepard asked Chakwas, a bit dumbstruck. 

“You mean that atrocious Banana Hammock on the Major?” She sighed, going back to her omni-tool, checking the rest of the vitals, “Unfortunately." 

Shepard swallowed, cleared his throat as Kaidan marched down the stairs from Garrus’s, the Turian was following behind curiously and shrugged at the confused Commander. 

Shepard got another look, Kaidan’s muscles flexed and tightened with each step - he’d known the Major had buffed up over the years but he’d yet see the actual results. His eyes lingered to the front, he cleared his throat again when Kaidan glanced in his direction.

The biotic rubbed the back of his neck but didn’t change his determined step towards Liara’s - he suppressed the twitch below. He had nothing concrete to hide an impromptu erection and the way Shepard was looking at him through the glass was warming him up in the wrong way. He turned the corner, licked his lips and took his courage in hand. Erections aside, he had one last step of the bet to accomplish. 

Liara’s doors swished opened. 

"Kaidan? What- oh." 

The Asari stared, her hand covering her mouth as the bright thin yellow bathing suit strutted into her office.

"Liara,” he started, ignoring the painful wedgie, "I’m appologising for this, I lost at Poker against Vega and these were the terms of the bet.“

Kaidan stopped mere feet away from the Shadow Broker and turned over, hand on one hip, chin over his shoulder. He gave her a withering look when he noticed humour in her eyes, her shocked hand over the mouth had turned into a hand hiding a giggle.

He was going to  _hang_  Vega outside of the airlock in a Stasis and watch the asshole choke after this and then appologise to Shepard, Chakwas and the crew that had to witness this. 

Her doors swished open and Shepard walked in, a smirk etched on his lips while blue eyes twinkled with mischief. 

"Hey Broker, do you have information on a sensational galactic ass of the biotic kind?” Shepard cut in seconds before the Major could say his line. Kaidan blinked as the Asari laughed. The commander grabbed the thin yellow straps over the Major’s chest and pulled him out of the room. He ignored the protests as the life support doors slid open and he pushed the other man into the empty, vacant room. 

“You mind telling me why you’re wearing that ridiculous thing?” Shepard turned towards Kaidan, the biotic looked annoyed at best as his CO pointed at him. 

“I lost a poker game with Vega." 

"And this was the terms?" 

"Yes." 

Shepard stared at him, blinking. The wide expanse of muscles on Kaidan’s chest flexed and rippled with every breath, he took his time eyeing his second in command, noticed the small fidgeting of his hands and the way Kaidan’s jaw flexed under the scrutiny. 

The material was snug, too snug Shepard concluded as his gaze landed below his hips. He could see Kaidan’s cock twitching. 

"Am I reading mixed signals, here, Major?" 

"Nothing you’re not aware of, sir, we talked about this on the Citadel over shard wine and steak sandwiches." 

Shepard stepped forward, Kaidan raised a brow when Shepard grabbed his chin and brushed his lips against his. "Just making sure I wasn’t stepping out of line, Kaidan." 

"You’re not, Shepard.” Kaidan murmured before he let the commander kiss him. His hands slipped down Kaidan’s sides, the coarse fingertips sliding down his exposed ribs to rest on his hips.

It didn’t take much, Kaidan didn’t fight his erection considering Shepard’s hands were already slipping over the tight material and outlining his cock. Shepard’s mouth was moving against his lips, across his jaw and down his neck and it took everything in him to keep from groaning as his commanders fingers slipped under the elastic and their flesh connected. 

Hips pressed against hips, Kaidan could feel the heat between them - the breath against his skin and the room was just a distant distraction as Shepard’s teeth nipped his flesh and his fingers wrapped around his thick shaft. Kaidan’s fingers fumbled between them, looking for the buttons of the commander’s pants but it was getting difficult to think when he felt Shepard’s thumb slide across his tip and smeared his precum over the slit. 

He gritted his teeth, trying to keep some control but Shepard was stroking him, kissing his heated skin and the other hand was squeezing one ass cheek hard, leaving a mark for sure. 

His thick brow knitted in concentration, his hands holding on to Shepard’s shoulders in leverage as he felt a knee slip between his thighs. Greedy fingers flicked across the head of his cock, Shepard crushed his mouth against Kaidan’s, sucking his lower lip painfully bore letting it go with a pop that seemed too loud in his ears. 

“You can’t wear that anymore.” Shepard murmured but Kaidan only grunted, the tempo of Shepard’s hand increasing, squeezing the shaft, the thumb pressing hard against the slit. Rolling his hips, Shepard moaned when his own erection pressed hard against the confine of his pants, throbbing relentlessly but he remained focused on Kaidan, pumping faster, watching his face. 

Kaidan felt his balls tighten, his fingers squeezed Shepard’s shoulders as he came far too quickly, the touch still too new between them. Kaidan pushed out a breath, forehead touching Shepard’s as he took a moment to recover. Shepard’s lips met his in a deep kiss, tongues entwined and enticing Kaidan to finish unbuttoning the commander’s trousers.

_“Commander, Hackett is on the line for you."_

Traynor’s voice bubbled across the room, interrupting them and with a frustrated growl, Shepard looked up towards the com’s sound.

"Shit…” Kaidan murmured, his fingers wrapped around Shepard for a moment, squeezing him. The commander groaned but pushed away from Kaidan, smirking. 

“I threw in some BDU’s in here before grabbing you out of Liara’s.” He kissed him again before buttoning up his pants and straightening his shirt. He winked at Kaidan and pointed at the ceiling. “Meet me in the cabin in twenty, Major." 

"Aye, aye.” Kaidan shook his head, taking in a shaky breath as he watched Shepard walk out of the Life Support room. 

As Shepard made his way to the elevator, Vega stepped off the elevator, looking smug. Shepard raised a brow, scratched his jaw for a moment and caught Kaidan’s scent on his hand, reminding him of a particular problem inside his pants. 

“Hey Loco, how’s it hanging ” Vega asked as he saluted Shepard and stepped off the elevator. Shepard saluted back and stepped on, eyeing the lieutenant. 

“Hard and to the right,” he replied. 

Vega blinked. 

“What?" 

Shepard blinked back, "What." 

The elevator doors slid shut as Kaidan walked behind Vega and sighed, shaking his head. 


End file.
